Home
by adalantee
Summary: John realizes the real reason he wants to stay.


John drew in a shaky, forced breath, the well muscled arm around his neck making it difficult.

He knew there was no way of breaking the grip unless Henri gave in. His position on the ground made it too hard to fight the older man.

"I'm letting go, okay?" Henri said in his ear. He voice was low and commanding, yet concerned. "Okay?"

"Okay." John whispered, slowly moving his hands away from the biceps under his chin, holding them up in a pose of surrender.

Henri's arm slowly released its grip around the younger mans neck, pulling away slowly before the older man sat on the ground beside him. Neither spoke for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"I know your sick of moving, and I'm sorry. But there's nothing we can do about it. There's no changing the fact that you're being hunted. You're next on their list." Henri said, not looking at John.

The sound of his mentor's voice caused the younger man to look up at him. Henri was looking down at his lap as he continued speaking.

"I know you think you have found love, and I understand that you want to stay with her, believe me, I know what it's like to want to have something you can't…."

"It's not that. I'm not even sure what love is. But I've made friends here, I feel at home here." John said. "Hell, Henri, even your happier here! And it's not fair on you either." He stated forcefully.

"I'm happy wherever you are, and whenever you're safe." Henri said, looking John straight in the eyes. "Your safety is all that matters to me. My…happiness…doesn't matter."

"YES IT DOES" John yelled, moving to stand up. He tried to run but Henri grabbed him, holding him on the ground, his arms encircling him tightly.

"Its okay, John." Henri said. His arms held the young man tightly against his body, pinning his hands by his sides. He only loosened them slowly as John calmed down, but not enough for the younger man to move from his position leaning against him.

"It's not okay. It's not fair that my life screwed yours up." John whispered his voice soft.

"Oh, god. How can you think that?" Henri whispered in his ear. "I care about you more than anything in this world, this universe. I WANT to protect you. I don't consider this a job, or an obligation. This is my life. Our life."

"How can you not resent me for all the crap? All the moving? Having to change your name, not get close to anyone?"

"I'm close to you. You're all I need." Henri whispered.

"What about loving someone? Don't you want to meet someone that you can love? Can build a future with?"

"*sigh* John, our people, they don't love like the humans. With us its forever. Once you find that one person, there is no one else. There's no one out there for me to fall in love with." The warrior explained.

"Because you were forced to come out here with me? Did you sacrifice your love for…for…?" John couldn't bring himself to finish the question, too afraid of the answer.

Henri pulled the man closer, lips pressing reassuringly against his temple.

"No John. I never had love on Lorien. I never knew love until we were on this planet." Henri said, his eyes closed, not looking at the younger man beside him.

John thought for a moment, contemplating the words, before they began to sink in.

The feel of lips against his hair, the fingertips caressing his skin, the chest moving against his back with each breath seemed so much more than any he had felt before.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly, turning to face his oldest friend.

"I never wanted you to find out. I've known for a long time, longer than I should have. But I need to protect you, keep you safe. And I was afraid you'd hate me." Henri said, looking him in the eyes, his dark ones sadder than John had ever seen. "I could never survive if I drove you away."

"I won't leave you Henri." He said, leaning his forehead against his friends shoulder, his arms moving to circle his waist. Henri's arms wrapped around him, one around his shoulder, the other moving up to caress his hair, as he rested his forehead against the younger mans hair.

"Don't burden yourself with my problems John. Just keep yourself safe. That's what's more important than anything else. Protecting yourself"

"I don't need too. I have you." John said. Lifting his head, he found his face only an inch away from Henri's.

Without a second thought he closed the gap, brushing his lips against Henri's, who gasped at the action.

John pulled back, licking his lips as he tried to gage the reaction of the older man.

"John, don't do anything just because you feel indebted or pity…"

"I don't!" John said. Raising his hand, he brushed a lock of hair out of Henri's eyes. "I want to." He said as he leaned in again, kissing the firm lips more confidently. This time he was rewarded with a strangled moan coming from Henri, who responded slowly to the kiss, moving his lips against John's.

John wrapped his arms around Henri's neck, dragging the man closer as his lips parted.

Henri growled as he ran his tongue over John's, his hand running through the young man's hair, gripping it gently, pulling him closer so John was straddling his hips.

"John, I want you." Henri moaned. His hands trailed down the younger mans back as he kissed him with an intense passion, causing John to moan. He ran his hands down, gripping the ass that was wiggling restlessly against his thighs.

"I want you too Henri." John said as he pulled back. Smiling, he dragged his shirt over his head, throwing it away.

The look of primal desire that took over Henri's face sent a shiver down his spine. Before he could do anything, Henri flipped them around, gently depositing John on his back in the grass. Kneeling between his outstretched thighs, Henri pulled his sweater over his head, hastily tossing it away. As he reached for his shirt, his hands brushed Johns, who reached up to push the shirt up his body. As he dragged it over his head he felt John's lips press against his heated flesh.

He moaned as he looked down at the curled blond hair, the lips that ran over his chest, kissing his skin.

He ground his rapidly hardening member against John's, feeling the equal hardness under the cargo pants, causing both of them to moan.

"Henri…" John moaned, causing the man above him to claim his lips in a hungry, desperate kiss, as he pushed him down into the grass with his own body.

"John, ask me to stop." Henri practically begged. "I want you, so badly. Once we do this….I won't be able to stop."

John looked up into the eyes of the most important person in his world, seeing the desire, lust…and love in them. As an answer he raised his legs, locking them around Henri's hips, pulling him harder against his body as he pushed up against him.

"I don't want you to stop, Henri." John moaned as he lent up, catching the surprised mans lips in a deep kiss.

Henri smiled brightly as he kissed John gently, before trailing his lips down the side of the younger man's face, down his neck, leaving slight marks where he nipped gently at the skin. His beard scraping slowly over the sensitive skin, teasing him. His hands running over the hard abs bellow him as John's hands ran over his back, one reaching up to tangle in his hair, the other moving slowly down his back. John's body arched off the ground as Henri gently bit one of the hard pink nipples before him, chuckling at the response he drew from his lover.

"Please Henri!" John cried out.

Henri reached down between them, gripping the front of John's pants, feeling his hardened member, rubbing him slowly. John moved his hand lower down Henri's back, teasing the skin at the edge of his pants, before sliding under them, his fingertips running over his lover's ass softly, teasing him.

Lifting himself off of the younger man, Henri slid John's pants slowly down his body. John's erection saluting the older man as he pulled the pants completely off his body, throwing them away, not caring where they landed.

"Oh gods how I've dreamt of you like this. Naked, hard, willing beneath me." Henri said as he reached out, his fingers running over John's cock, feeling it twitch under his touch. John bit his lower lip to keep from yelling out at the sensations his lover was sending through his body.

Henri wrapped his hand around the cock before him as he looked at John's face.

"Have you ever done this before John?" He asked.

"No." The younger man moaned. "I've kissed a few people, but nothing more."

"Good." Henry growled before taking the younger mans lips in a fierce kiss. His hand began moving slowly over John's cock, making him moan into the kiss.

"I want you naked too." John said when Henri broke the kiss, blushing as he said it.

"Anything you want, it's yours" Henri said with all honesty. Pulling back he quickly pulled his own pants off, his cock springing free.

John's eyes widened at the sight of his lover's member.

"Its okay, John." Henri said with a reassuring smile. "Nothing happens here that you don't want to happen."

John just nodded as Henri's hand wrapped around his cock once again. But this time, Henri's body followed it. He moved down John's body, kissing his burning flesh as he moved, till his lips pressed a nipping bite against his hip.

Henri looked up John's body, his eyes locking with his lovers as he ran his tongue over the tip of John's cock.

"HMMMMMM" John made a strangled moan as he watched his mentor slowly licking the head of his cock.

"Please" he begged.

Henri slowly started to suck on his cock, moaning around it.

John's body arched against the warm mouth enveloping him, feeling Henri only open his lips wider, sucking more of him. His eyes never left the sight of the older man, on his knees, head bent over him, tasting him. His grip on Henri's hair tightened, causing the man to moan around him again.

The older man sped up his movements, loving the needy moans coming from the withering body beneath him. His hands gripped John's hips, holding him firmly against the grass bellow them, his hands leaving slight marks on the pale tanned skin.

John closed his eyes as he pressed against the large hands holding him own, testing their strength.

Henri ran his tongue running up and down the underside of the cock between his lips. Flicking his tongue over the head of the rock hard cock seemed to drag the loudest responses from the younger man, so he did it again, and again. His hands moved up the skin, from his hips, over his waist, up to the chest that heaved under his hands.

He looked at the closed eyes, the parted lips, sweaty face of the younger man, and sped up his oral exploration, wanting to truly taste him. He moved one hand down, massaging the base of John's cock as he sucked the head between his lips. His fingers griped, then released, repeating the movement.

"Oh, gods Henri." He cried out as he came, arching against the mouth teasing him, his lover swallowing everything he gave. Henri keep up his movements till John dropped back against the ground, his breathing deep and shallow.

Henri's hands rubbed John's thighs as he slowed his movements, before pulling away.

Kissing his way back up the body under him, his beard causing another strangles moan from his lover, Henri laid on his side, pulling John close, their bodies touching.

One hand rubbed slowly over his hot skin on his chest as the other cushioned his head as he looked down at John.

John's eyes were shut, his chest heaving, and his skin damp.

"God you are gorgeous" Henri said softly.

John opened his eyes, looking up at his lover.

"So are you." Hooking a hand behind Henri's head, he pulled the older man down, kissing him passionately. He loved the taste of himself on his lover's lips.

"And you are never getting rid of the beard."  
Henri laughed at the comment.

"Ill keep it just for you" He promised.

"Good" John said. His eyes never left Henri's face as he again brushed the unruly lock of hair out of the older man's face. Henri kissed him slowly, deeply, pouring all his affection into the kiss as he held His lover close to him.

"Henri…I..Is…" John stuttered when they pulled apart.

"Is what?" Henri asked.

"Is this just a once off thing?" John asked as he ran his hand through Henri's hair.

"Do you want it too be?" Was the soft response.

"No." He replied more quickly than he expected. "I don't want to lose you…this."

"John, you will never lose me. And…this…only keep going if you want it too." Henri said with a reassuring smile. John grinned back;

"You bet I want it too." He said, quickly pushing Henri on his back, straddling his hips. "My turn now" He rubbed his ass against Henri's cock, causing the older man to grip his hips tightly as he moaned.  
"Henri I want you."

"Inside the house. My room" The older man said.

John quickly jumped up, pulling Henri up with him, before running into the house, and up the stairs, Henri right behind him. As they reached the room, Henri tackled John, sending him flying onto the bed. The younger man tangled in the sheets under the older mans body, laughing.

Henri reached into the draw of the bedside table, taking out a small tube of cream.

"This is the only reason we couldn't do this outside, where I could see you lounging in the grass." Henri said with a smile.

"Well, we will just have to be more prepared next time." John said.

"Yes sir. You bet we will be." Henri replied before taking the younger mans lips in a fierce kiss.

Henri's hand slipped between them, moving between John's open legs. John arched against him as he felt Henri's fingers massaging his opening. The cold, wet fingers heating up as they rubbed against him.

John moaned as he felt one finger slide into him, before a second joined it. Henri watched John's face as he started to slowly stretch his lover. After a few minutes he added a third.

"Please Henri, I want you in me" John begged. Henri's fingers disappeared, before something much larger was positioned to take their place.

"John…" Was all Henri said as he slowly pushed into his younger lover. John's eyes clenched as he bit his lip, his body stretching to accommodate Henri.

Henri leaned down, kissing John softly as he held still in him.

"Move Henri. Please." John begged after a moment. John's legs wrapped around Henri's hips as Henri took hold of John's hands, holding them gently against the mattress as he started to move.

John kept his eyes open this time, watching Henri's face as the older man thrust in and out of his body.

"Oh, holy crap you're tight." Henri mumbled as he kissed John, their bodies fitting into a perfect rhythm. Henri moved gently, speeding up as John's cock sprang back to life.

His lips latched onto John's neck, nipping at the skin, marking it. One of his hands running down the sweaty, hard body, gripping the hard cock between them, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Henri knew he wouldn't last much longer, the feel of the gorgeous body around him driving him crazy.

Lifting his upper body, he changed their angle, holding his upper body above the younger man, driving himself deeper into John.

Both men moaned loudly as Henri moved faster, hitting deeper inside his lover, gripping harder around John's cock as John gripped tighter around him.

"Henriiiiii…." John moaned as his body tensed around Henri.

"Cum for me John." Henri whispered in his ear as he thrust into the boy, faster and deeper.

John arched as he came, screaming out his lovers name. Henri followed seconds later as he pushed himself deep into the younger man, groaning out "JOHN" as he collapsed on his lover.

As the pair lay tangled, each trying to catch their breath, Henri pulled himself free gently before rolling onto his back.

John looked over at the older man before whispering "I love you too Henri."

Henri looked over at the boy, a huge grin splitting his face. He pulled John over so the younger man lay half over his body.

"I know John. I love you. Always have." He said, kissing the hair under his chin.

"Good." John said with a matching grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around his mentor.

"Oh, by the way…" John started.

"Yeah?" Henri asked, curious.

"You get to fetch the clothes from outside." The youngster teased.

"There's no rush." Henri said. "Your not gonna be needing them for a while."


End file.
